Dark Runescape Wiki:Requests for adminship
This is a page where users can be nominated for administrative duties Recruitment Status Because of the small amount of users compared to sysops there now is up to 1 sysop for every ten as a limit. This is counting active users and we shall always be waiting for a few more, and to make another sysop. Status:No Rules for becoming an Admin *You must be a user on both RuneScape wiki's and be supported by an admin from both. *You must be a common editor on both wiki's. *You must be supported by 3 users from this wiki. *You must help report Vandalism. Current Admins When you have been made an admin please add your signature here. * * * *Richard (Talk - ) * Suggested to be Admins User:Richard1990 I'd like to be an admin here. I'll help set up the MediaWiki and Help pages or something. If you still need to know how Hyrule Link, check out Help:User access levels#Bureaucrats on Wikia. --Richard (Talk - ) 16:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :I support you Richard. You now have an admin from RS wiki's blessing. --Whiplash 18:34, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ok thats admin support from the other wiki, Hugh_____ (cant remember lol) is doing stuff with wiki media. what is it you'd like to be doing on it????- ::Support (@$/-//\/\@/\/286741k 12:31, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Customize the MediaWiki so that the pages are in our own format. I'd also add the edit tools at the bottom of the window and quick-access templates for new pages (those boxes at the top of new pages).--Richard (Talk - ) 17:23, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, wait! *counts on fingers* 1,2,3... That's 1 admin from both wikis, and 3 supports from this wiki! You can sysop him now, Hyrule Link! Black Cash 20:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Support, great editor, and you seem more knowledgeable about MediaWiki than me. ДҖ--Huanghe63talk 20:38, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Approved- Chiafriend12 I'm the first person to edit here, I'm an admin on normal RSW, I have the most edits, and Hyrule Link even said he'd sysop me if he knew how. 18:52, 13 April 2007 (UTC) You are a sysop lol. --Whiplash 18:54, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I am? Oh! I am! I didn't get a message, so I thought nothing happened. (-.-")... 18:58, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::lol I showed him how to do it about 2 hours ago. ^^ --Whiplash 19:00, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::Oh. 19:04, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::::You have... now 3, I think, supports from RSW admins, you being one of them. Support -- Ilyas Did you read his whole nomination section? He was already an admin lol. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Approved- :What, no I didn't bother to read it, lol. 15:54, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Cashman286 Once I get the general aim of this wiki, I will edit a lot. I'll help create forums, help Richard with the Mediawiki, and help block vandals. I hope you support me =). (@$/-//\/\@/\/286741k 11:20, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok, since your not exactly familiar with sysop powers someone would have to show you how to use em. Other than that you have an admins well wishes. --Whiplash 12:19, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Support.--Richard (Talk - Contribs) 17:24, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yay! That's two RSWiki sysops who support me, but no DarkRSWiki sysops. (@$/-//\/\@/\/286741k 17:43, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Oppose - You haven't made enough edits here. 01:55, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Dang, I only needed 1 support from either Chiafriend or Hyrule Link. =(. That kills that dream. Time to go be a professional tap dancer! =) $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 02:00, 15 April 2007 (UTC) By the way, have you even checked my contribs recently? I just made a large edit to the macros page. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 02:01, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'm obviously not getting this, so, I am going to delete my request unless someone posts another "Support" in the next two days. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 15:21, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, wait! Richard supported me and he's a sysop (now). I will have the requirements once (Chia decides) I have enough edits. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 15:24, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :You won't have what I consider to be enough edits for a long time. Heck, I don't have enough edits!! 17:47, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::Nobody really does. 17:58, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::I know. :P 18:15, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Then how come you supported those others, Chia? I've been making some awesome contribs today. Also, I'm not sure how many edits Richard1990 and Huanghe63 have, but they're both sysops. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 18:24, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::::The only person I've supported was Huanghe63, and that was because he gave 800K on RuneScape so I'd support him. :D 18:45, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Lol, JK. I supported him because he was the third person to edit here. 18:47, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::I just feel like I worked pretty hard on this wiki so far...not as hard as some of the others, but pretty hard. It's just so disappointing to get an oppose after 2 supports. It crushes your hopes. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 19:31, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Huanghe63 I'd love to help a lot on this wiki. I'm a common editor on the regular RS Wiki, plus I did a little bit of work on this Wiki as well. I would love to help change this almost default wiki into something we can all truly be proud of. ДҖ--Huanghe63talk 20:38, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I bless you you now have an admins Support. --Whiplash 20:58, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Support - The third user to ever edit here. 01:47, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Approved- Ilyas Ilyas I'd like to be an admin here. I'm already an admin on RSW and I would like to help with some mediawiki things on this wiki. -- Ilyas Support. You are active in community discussions, and make great main space edits! $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 01:39, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Oppose - I don't believe you've made enough contribs here. Signatures/Chiafriend12 01:46, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::Comment - Every editor who is part of this wiki has only been here for 2 days. 15:06, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::Reply to comment however Ilyas some of us have already made over a 100 edits. --Whiplash 15:55, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Reply to reply to comment That was funny. How did "some of us" get so many edits? $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 16:29, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't see what's so funny. --Whiplash ((Dark)) 17:03, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Me neither. I just felt like adding a little kgflifygthb spam. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 17:10, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Oh my God do you guys ever stop arguing? Whip, Chia, you're going to need some people to help get this wiki off the ground. I went to create my user page and realized that I can't use any of the templates or userboxes I have on RSW. Ilyas has already proved himself to be reliable and knowledgeable, and could help you set up templates, project pages, etc. as well as help revert vandalism. Support. I need to go bring my RSW signature over to here. Gangsterls 22:11, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :All you need to do is copy the urls for the images on your signature template. But this means you cant modify the size of the image. Look at this. I guess we really don't need anymore admins here. Unless, by a sudden miracle, everyone changes their votes to support, I withdraw. 19:53, 17 April 2007 (UTC) This may be a little late, but one of us has over 200 edits. ^^ 04:25, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Indeed, which is why I am withdrawing my nomination. 13:57, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Boywithbrain Hi i'd really like to be an admin here, i've added a few pages and am now trying to create as many Wanted Pages as i can, and as a Sysop i would have access to tools making what i'm trying to achieve and other help on the wiki, a lot easier for me to achiev. Have a look at my edit history here, and see what you think. :Just like with what I've said to eveyone else (except for Huanghe63, OPPOSE. You do not have enough edits, pus your new here. So it everyone else, lol. 23:45, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::I have somewhat changed my mind 'cuz I fell like it. Weak Oppose. 00:51, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::Please change your oppose on me! *Takes out shotgun* PLEEAASSE?????? Lol, this may be random, but has anybody gone to | Stickpage? $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 20:44, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Gangsterls I've been a user for about 2 months on RSW. I contribute quite a bit there, I think about 650 article edits. I'm fairly well trusted, and I think I could help get this wiki off the ground and help raise the quality of DarkRSW's content to rival RSW. I don't have that much experience on the dark side of RS as I don't personally exercise scams (innocent little me lol), but I have a few friends who always have new scamming ideas and I've been the unfortunate victim of a few nasty scams myself. 23:44, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :You've only made 6 edits, so OPPOSE, and only two was on the mainspace. Plus, you haven't been here even for a week. 23:47, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::The wiki has too many admins, Oppose but I would happily Support if we didn't. 00:49, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :::Lol, thanks, lemme withdraw this for now. Maybe later once we get some more regular users. I never knew it took so much work to get a wiki up and running! No templates, no categories, no anything! 01:03, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::::You should have seen the stub template before I... added some taste to it. 01:05, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I made it quite unoriginal. But Ilyas destroyed my dreams. <:( 01:17, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Neutral - You've a lot of great work on the rules pages! 21:02, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Gangsterls (2) ::Support - 2 ::Oppose - 0 ::Neutral - 0 I'm going to reopen this. I checked the user list - we have about 50,000 bots with tons of retarded names. On the bright side, the active user list shows 41 users. It might be a bit soon to reopen it, but at least we have more than 10 users now =) (and I have more than 6 edits now lol). 00:19, 25 April 2007 (UTC) 387 edits, 53.75% are mainspace for reference, so Support. High quality editor as well. ДҖ--Huanghe63talk 23:53, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Category:Dark RuneScape Wiki project page Support-Yesh, he hash made many more editsh than me. --Whiplash 22:40, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Gangsterls has been made a sysop.